


Only a flesh wound

by threedices



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, BAMF Bianchi (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Blood and Injury, De-Aged Rokudou Mukuro, Gen, Ignoring an Injury, Implied Rokudou Mukuro/Yamamoto Takeshi, Kidnapping, Memory Loss, Memory Loss Through De-Aging, Non-Graphic Violence, Protective Yamamoto Takeshi, Rescue, Some unnamed bad guys die in the background, Unreliable Narrator, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threedices/pseuds/threedices
Summary: They're kidnapped, Takeshi is bleeding and Mukuro's been turned into a kid.Takeshi is not worried.Bianchi is nearly there.
Relationships: Rokudou Mukuro & Yamamoto Takeshi
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991761
Kudos: 13





	Only a flesh wound

Takeshi tries to keep the smile on through the pain.  
No to sound cliche, but it's just a stab wound.  
It's even mostly stopped bleeding.

Mukuro has it worse.  
Whatever they did to him made his own Flames turn on him.  
Takeshi remembers his scream.  
He has shrunk and looks about ten years old now.

His red eye is still there.

They got thrown in here together and that's probably the only reason Mukuro's not stabbed him through the throat at the first opportunity.

His eyes hold no recognition, so Takeshi thinks he's lost his memories from when he was older.

Now, Takeshi is just another dangerous grown-up.

Or just a danger, period.

Mukuro never had the luxury for childish terms like that, had he?

He's shivering in his pile of too big clothes and if Takeshi thiught it'd help, he'd go and offer a hug.

As it is, there's only one thing he can offer.

"There's someone coming for me. They're going to kill these guys."

They're coming for Mukuro, too, but in this state he won't appreciate or trust that.

So Takeshi smiles, stays calm and doesn't touch him.

Mukuro's always been strong.  
He'll survive.

Tsuna will find someone to fix him again or Mukuro will do it himself.  
Maybe it'll even wear off and they can fight their way out together.

Making Tsuna look at them with those calm, concerned eyes, and Gokudera tsk and dial up their best medic.

Takeshi doubts he'll see much of Mukuro after this.  
At least for a while.

Mukuro has his own people, who worry for him. They'll want to make sure he's okay first, before letting him out of their sight again.

Chrome is subtle about, but Ken and Chikusa are really not.

But then, neither is Mukuro, if he truly worries about someone.

Takeshi leans his head back against the wall and hopes.

That they'll get out soon, before Mukuro catches a cold.

That Mukuro will get better, so they'll be able to pick up where they left off, an easy friendship based on murder and understanding.

That he gets to run through whoever is responsible for this, either with his sword or the nearest sharp object.

It's a nice thought, that last one.  
Takeshi closes his eyes and smiles.

It's Bianchi who gets them.

"I'm the only one immune to my own Flames," she tells them, breathing heavily.

She has already melted their door by then and is starting on the outer walls of the cell.

The scent of poison is thick in the air, but Takeshi smiles.

It'd be rude to wrinkle his nose when she's come all this way to save them.

"Chrome knows," she says briefly, before the wall collapses outward under a kick from her stiletto boots.

Seconds after, Chrome is there, Ken and Chikusa behind her.

"Wards," Bianchi mouths and wipes sweat from her brow.

She and Takeshi take the scenic route, to make sure everyone is dead.

To Takeshi's utter disappointment Bianchi was very thorough.

It's good work, he muses, while stepping over a puddle of melted door and around poison steam rising from human remains.

He just wishes it'd been his.

Bianchi's left only death in her wake and he can appreciate it, like the gas mask she so thoughtfully brought for him.

He wouldn't really have wanted her to be sloppy, merely so he could get a shot at revenge.

He'll wait untill they have figured out who was behind this and ask Tsuna to let him help.

He owes someone a certain measure of pain and death, for making Mukuro scream like that.

For making him look at Takeshi like a stranger.

Takeshi uncurls his fists and adjusts his smile.

Control, Reborn always said, was as important as patience.

Takeshi doesn't particularly want to be patient, but in this case he will try.

Mukuro needs to get better first.

Revenge is better if it's shared.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not really whump, but I tried?   
> Takeshi is worried and Mukuro not recognising him hurts him, but his modus operandi is smiling through the pain.  
> It's just implied, but Takeshi does have developed feelings for Mukuro, somewhere along the way until this happens.  
> I headcanon that Mukuro is fiercely in denial about anything he might be feeling in return, but Takeshi is trying to be a gentleman and letting him take his own pace.  
> This ended up being almost longer than the fic, but it just didn't really fit inside.  
> Limited POV and a bit of unreliable narrator, you know.


End file.
